


DAY SIX - POST PP3

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform, mitchsenweek, mitchsenweek2019, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Life goes on after the USO tour. Beca starts her new career working with Theo and DJ Khaled, and Chloe starts vet school, the two of them sharing a new apartment. But then Chicago comes home and Chloe leaves, meaning Beca is on her own for the first time since college. It doesn’t last long when Aubrey lands on her doorstep fresh out of Mykonos and with a plan of her own.





	DAY SIX - POST PP3

Life for the Bellas became a whirlwind after they returned from the USO tour. They mostly went their separate ways, but remained as close as ever. The chat group was never quiet, always being updated with news from someone, pictures of baby Bella and snaps of what they were doing. 

Beca watched it all with fondness but of all the girls, she was easily the busiest. Working with DJ Khaled’s team was a dream come true. She was finally the voice being heard in the room, not the one being told to shut up and do what someone else wanted. They spent months planning and discussing the album she wanted to release, and then even more months recording it and perfecting it. Her music - she was still amazed that for once she was getting to work on what she wanted. And when the long days were done she headed home to the apartment she’d moved into - one she still shared with Chloe.

She didn’t need to share, not with the amount of money she was suddenly making. But Chloe was a veterinary student, something that paid literally nothing and left her with very little time to earn anything. So when had Beca moved to a nicer place than the one they’d shared with Amy, she asked Chloe to come with her. 

Chloe had initially refused - it wasn’t fair and all that - but Beca insisted. They were family. Amy had taken her Fat Amy Winehouse show on the road, so there would have been nowhere for Chloe to go. She wasn’t heartless. Chloe was still her best friend and always would be. And she’d been more than supportive of Beca undertaking her new career. She listened intently about what Beca was working on every night as they ate dinner, asking a thousand questions and always being equally as ecstatic as Beca was. In turn Beca listened as she rambled about veterinary school, helped her study for exams and even cheered her up when she missed Chicago. Which was a lot.

Beca thought the guy was as basic All-American as anyone could be, but she guessed he was pretty good for Chloe. He loved her, anyway. Skyped her every chance he got, sent letters. Chloe sent care packages in return, but she clearly missed him. Beca tried her best to cheer her up, and she was usually pretty good at it. 

Chloe and Chicago saw each other only twice in the first fourteen months when he came home on leave. Beca was okay with him staying with them the first time. What she wasn’t okay with was the amount of times she saw bare ass or boobs when she interrupted them mid-coitus in common areas of the apartment, and one scarring flash of Chicago’s junk. The second time, she’d graciously stayed at a hotel for the week and made Chloe swear to disinfect every surface twice before she came home.

Beca had almost fallen out of her chair when she received a phone call from Chicago himself. He was being rotated out of Europe and had been given an opportunity to come back to America. The soldier had stammered in the asking, but he wanted to know if he was right about Chloe. If she was the girl he thought she was - faithful and sweet and committed. Beca said she was. She was faithful and sweet and committed and she was also her very best friend as well as a Bella, so if he was thinking about a grand gesture he should know that if Chloe ever said that he’d hurt her in some way he would die in a way that would frighten even the toughest of his army buddies. He’d laughed and said that the gesture was coming one day, not straight away, since they’d never even lived in the same country. Then he promised he would never hurt her. And Beca believed him.

Chicago had returned to the US and was stationed in Florida. It didn’t take long for Chloe to transfer to a school down there. Her entire family still lived in Miami, so she and Beca spent a weekend packing all her stuff and crying into a bottle of wine about them living apart for the first time in ten years. Chloe had kissed her on the cheek and promised she’d call. And just like that Beca had an empty room in her apartment. 

It felt weird to think about redecorating it immediately. So she decided she’d leave the bare bed and shelves, just for a while. That’s what she told herself, anyway. It’s not like she was on the receiving end of a multitude of guests. And she didn’t need it for a home studio, there was a little study she used instead. She figured it would eventually become a guest room.

Except she answered the door the second night after Chloe had departed - a Thursday - expecting her regular Chinese delivery guy and found an extremely tanned Aubrey Posen standing on the other side, toting two suitcases and a duffle.

“Uh, hello?” Beca said.

“Hi Beca,” Aubrey said. “Thanks so much for letting me stay here.”

“I did what now?” Beca said, opening the door. She had no idea what was going on. Aubrey looked at her as she pulled the bags in.

“I asked Chloe last month if I could crash in her room with her for a while til I get myself set up,” Aubrey said. “Don’t tell me she didn’t tell you.”

“Uh… When was the last time you spoke to her?” Beca asked curiously. “She doesn’t even live here anymore, dude. She lives in Miami with her folks, to be closer to Chicago.”

“Since when?” Aubrey said.

“Like two days ago,” Beca said. “Wait, seriously?”

“I haven’t spoken to her in a few weeks,” Aubrey said. “I told her I was coming back from Europe but I was going to go through India on the way and then I lost my phonebut I didn’t see the point in replacing it til I got back. So Chicago is home?”

“He got transferred to some base in Florida and Chloe didn’t really need much convincing to go down there,” Beca said. “I think they might be the real deal though. He seems pretty serious about the whole thing.”

“So… this is awkward,” Aubrey said. “I’ll go. I can’t believe Chloe didn’t even get around to asking you, I’m so sorry to intrude.”

“No, dude, of course you can stay,” Beca said. “I’ve literally got an empty bedroom. All yours, if you like. Plus we can catch up on the life of an American doula in Mykonos. I’ve got a ton of Chinese on the way and beer in the fridge.”

“You’re sure?” Aubrey said. “I can get a hotel, it’s no problem.”

“Stay,” Beca said. “Come on, I’ll get you some sheets for the bed and towels and stuff.”

“Thank you,” Aubrey said. “I appreciate it.”

She brought Aubrey through to Chloe’s old room, pointing out the bathroom to her as they went. She stopped at a cupboard and pulled out some sheets and towels, and they wrestled the sheets on together. They finished up just as Beca heard a knock at the door.

“I’ll be out in a sec, I just need to wash up,” Aubrey said.

“No hurry,” Beca said. She went and paid for the food and brought it all inside, ducking back into the kitchen to grab them each a beer. Aubrey came out a few minutes later looking a lot fresher and settled into the couch.

“So what do we have?” she asked, picking up some chopsticks.

“Nothing with seafood,” she said. Aubrey didn’t like seafood, and Beca didn’t either.

“Awesome,” she said. “How much do I owe you?”

“Call it a welcome home dinner,” Beca said. “I’d ordered all this before you even got here, I was planning on eating the leftovers for two days.”

They traded stories for most of the night. Being a doula was everything Aubrey had wanted it to be at first. But the more she did it, the more she realised that she wanted to be more than the emotional coach. She wanted to be able to help in a practical, physical way. So she’d returned to America, to New York, to become accredited as a midwife. It was a surprise to Beca, who pictured Aubrey as more of a doctor type.

“I can see why you’d think that,” Aubrey said. “But I think after everything, I finally realised I don’t need to be at the top.”

“Excuse me?” Beca said. “Did I just hear those wordscome out of your mouth? Are you sure you’re Aubrey Posen?”

“I know,” Aubrey said with a laugh. “But I’ve never felt more fulfilled as I did when I was helping those families. I just want to be able to do a little more.” Beca caught a faltering smile but didn’t bring it up. Instead she filled Aubrey in on what she’d been doing in the studio. The two of them talked until late until Beca decided she had to go to bed.

“I’m going to be up a while longer,” Aubrey said. “Jet lag. But I’ll be quiet.” 

“Oh go for it,” Beca said. “I sleep pretty heavily. Help yourself to anything, dude. Netflix stays logged in on the TV, so if you need.”

“Thanks Beca,” she said. “I really appreciate it.”

By the time Beca headed into the kitchen in the morning, Aubrey was up again. She’d managed to make coffee and was making lists on a notepad when Beca came in. Beca was about ready to leave for work.

“Coffee’s fresh,” Aubrey said. 

“Thanks,” Beca said. “Did you get any sleep?”

“A bit, but I’m trying to get into some kind of regular routine,” Aubrey said. “Hope you don’t mind, I borrowed a notepad. I have a lot I need to do and get.”

“Anything I can help with?” Beca asked.

“Not really,” Aubrey said. “I have to make some appointments to get enrolled in school, but I need to take care of some other stuff first. I’ll be out most of the day.”

“Let me get you Chloe’s old key,” Beca said. She dug around in a drawer that seemed to accumulate stuff like takeout menus and business cards, coming out with two keys on a silver ring.

“So the big one is the front door,” Beca said. “Smaller one is the sliding door but I tend to just flick the latch. And obviously you know the code to get into the building, Chloe told you, I assume?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “Do you need me to pick anything up while I’m out?”

“Maybe some milk and some more coffee,” Beca said. “We’ll go through more now that it’s you and I. Chloe didn’t drink nearly as much as either of us do.”

“No problem,” Aubrey said. 

“Shit, I gotta get moving,” Beca said. “When you lost your phone, did you lose everyone’s phone numbers?”

“Pretty much,” Aubrey said. “But I know Chloe’s. She’ll just text me everyone else’s after I yell at her for not telling me she’d moved.”

“Oooh yeah,” Beca said. She borrowed the pen from Aubrey’s notepad and scrawled her own number at the top. “In case you can’t find something or need something or whatever.”

“Thanks,” Aubrey said. “A new phone is going to be one of the first things I accomplish today.” Beca hurried through the last of her coffee and put her mug in the dishwasher before grabbing her stuff and calling out to Aubrey that she was leaving. 

Work was the same as it always was, song-writing, recording. Theo was having her work on stuff for someone else at the moment. She was enjoying the challenge. She received a text from an unknown number mid morning. 

[Just me. New number obviously. Can I grab your wifipassword? Researching accelerated nursing programs.]

Beca texted back that her wifi password was written on the bottom of the modem in her office and not to worry because she had an unlimited plan. Aubrey texted back a thanks and Beca sank back into her work.

The apartment smelled great when she finally got home.Apparently Aubrey’s plan had included some shopping for groceries because Beca knew for an absolute fact that whatever Aubrey was cooking right now, most of it hadn’t been in her pantry.

“Smells rad,” Beca said. “How was your day? Productive?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “But I’ve really got to get my stuff together fast to make the April intake for nursing school. I’ve got three weeks til deadline, and I need to get a transcript from Barden ASAP, plus a full medical clearance.”

“Let me call my dad, he might know someone in student records,” Beca said. “Three weeks?”

“There’s an accelerated program that will have me graduating in eighteen months instead of four years,” Aubrey said. “Especially since I took a bunch of science credits. I registered my intent today and the woman I spoke with said there’s no reason I won’t be accepted if I can get the paperwork in. I meet all the requirements and whatever. I ordered textbooks today, so Amazon will have them here tomorrow.”

“Damn, you’re all in,” Beca said. She pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. “So is this a full time thing?”

“Yes, full time,” Aubrey said. “But I don’t mind. I realise I’m in a fortunate position, my trust means I don’t have to work to support myself. But since you’re working, Beca, I don’t mind cooking. I actually kind of like cooking. And I know Chloe wasn’t a cook.”

“Yeah we ate a lot of takeout and very basic meals,” Beca said. “It’s appreciated, Aubrey. And like I said, feel free to stay as long as you need. I honestly don’t mind if you ride out nursing school or whatever. Roommates.”

“Awesome,” Aubrey said. “Thanks Beca. Dinner is about fifteen minutes away.”

The first few weeks of them living together was a breeze. Aubrey had taken on the responsibility of cooking and cleaning until she started classes, despite Beca assuring her it wasn’t necessary. It was nice having company though, Beca thought, realising that despite her introverted nature she’d grown accustomed to having someone in her space over the years. They didn’t really get in each other’s way; even when they were staying up late at odd hours or getting up early in the morning they barely interfered with each other’s lives.

It had been one extremely late night in particular that Beca had stayed up til almost four to work on a song. It wasn’t even for anything urgent, but she had it flowing out of her and she knew she wouldn’t be able to get a single minute’s sleep until it was out. The following morning Beca stumbled out of the bedroom, cursing the sun for daring to be up, then herself for staying up so late. Self inflicted, she knew, but when a song got stuck in her head she needed to get it out. Half opening an eye, she saw Aubrey reading one of her textbooks at the kitchen counter, looking far more alert than Beca felt. She was amazed that Aubrey was already so deep into those books, and her classes hadn’t even officially started yet.

“Morning,” Beca mumbled as she poured herself a cup.

“Good morning,” Aubrey replied. “Hey, how much is the rent here?”

“What?” Beca asked groggily. “Why?”

“I figured it might be fair for me to start pitching in for rent and stuff,” Aubrey said. “I have the money and I shouldn’t be living here rent free. Food and utilities too. Since you’re okay with me hanging around for a while, I should pull my weight.”

“Oh,” Beca said. “Sure. I’ll figure it all out and let you know? After coffee, lots of coffee.” She finished the first cup, Aubrey continuing to read silently. When she was done, she poured another. She was feeling more alert but still not optimal.

“Okay,” Aubrey said. She put a bookmark in her textbook. “That’s enough reading my brain hurts.”

“You’re done with study?” Beca said.

“Sure, for now,” Aubrey said. “I just want classes to hurry up and start.”

“Do you want to come out with us tonight?” Beca asked her. “It’s nothing super fancy, I’m meeting Theo and some of the others at Suede for a bit. Leaving at like nine thirty or so.”

“Oh, Theo is still around?” Aubrey asked teasingly. Beca wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes.

“Not like that,” she replied. “He works for me. And just… no. He’s not what I’d go for. You in?”

“I’m in,” Aubrey said. “Been a while since I’ve gone out and enjoyed myself.” 

“So your parents know you’re home?” Beca asked. “And that you’re staying in New York to go to nursing school and then the midwife thing?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “I managed to catch up with Dad on a layover in Europe and talked to him then. Called mom yesterday, heads up that I’d be accessing my trust. They’re both happy I think. Mom sounded happy that I was home; she was worried about me on my own. But even if they weren’t a hundred percent happy with my decisions, I am. It’s weird. I was always that kid that everyone was so sure was going to be immediately successful straight away. But it’s taken me a good ten years to figure out what it is that I want.”

“Weird,” Beca said. “I was always considered a no hoper, burnout type and I’ve always known exactly what I want.So the trust is cool paying for nursing and midwife school?”

“It’s a formality at this point,” Aubrey said. “It gets transferred to me on my next birthday.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well up until now, I just had to give mom and dad a heads up if I was accessing large amounts,” Aubrey said. “Anything over a thousand. But in April I turn thirty - yikes - so that restriction is removed. Same for my brother, he re-invested a lot of his in real estate. But I’m planning on leaving it invested where it is until I’m done with school again.”

“Thirty, Christ,” Beca said. “That means I’m not far off either.”

“But it’s all accepted and the paperwork is in, I got the email yesterday,” Aubrey said. “I start April 6.”

They wasted the day doing a lot of nothing until it was time to start getting ready to go out for the night. Beca had to admit she kind of enjoyed it - it was like being with the Bellas again almost. Aubrey had put some music on and made a couple of drinks for them to enjoy before they left and they spent a couple of minutes appraising outfits for each other.

Aubrey fit in perfectly well with her workmates. It was a club so it was way too noisy to get any kind of meaningful chatter in but they all seemed to accept her into the fold. As the night wore on, Beca found herself holed up by the bar with Theo.

“Your friend is cute,” he said. “Why do I feel like I know her?”

“Aubrey’s a Bella,” Beca said. “You would have met her on the USO tour.” She couldn’t explain why she felt an unpleasant churn in her stomach at Theo calling her cute.

“Does she date men?” he asked. Fair question. Beca had only had to affirm to Theo once that she tended to lean a bit more to the ladies and he’d backed off. Sure she’d been with Jesse but he was kind of a statistical outlier, and whilst she didn’t regret their relationship, shehonestly didn’t see herself settling down with a guy.

“Theo, I’ve never heard Aubrey outright confirm or deny being into men or women, so your guess would be as good as mine,” she replied. “Seriously, I’ve known her ten years and it’s never come up. She’s... private.”

“Only one way to find out then,” he said. Beca grimaced as he downed the last of his drink and made his way over to Aubrey. This shouldn’t bother her, but it did. She watched as Theo made all the right moves. Engaged her in a little chatter, then rested a hand on her arm. Aubrey’s eyes locked on it for a split second and she removed it. She spoke with Theo for a few moments and then the man left, while Aubrey scanned the area looking for Beca.

“Hey,” Aubrey said. “So your friend Theo just hit on me.”

“I know,” Beca said. “He thinks you’re cute but I didn’t know if you were into dudes or not so he said he would have to find out.”

“Yeah we never really talked about anything like that, did we?” Aubrey said. “I’m not averse to men I just... seem to prefer women. If we average it out they’d be a long way ahead.”

“Yeah I can feel that,” Beca said. “Same, generally.”

“So I’m sure Theo is nice but no thanks, and that’s what I told him,” Aubrey said. “Plus this is the first time we’ve been out since I’ve been home. No boys allowed.”

“Bellas night?” Beca asked with a fond smile.

“Yeah, something like that,” Aubrey said. “But don’t you dare tell Chloe I called it Bellas night without her here, she’ll kill us both.” Beca nodded.

They didn’t stay out much longer, choosing to call it a night and start heading home. They said goodbye to Beca’s colleagues and stepped outside, Beca signalling to a car across the street they were ready to leave.

“You have a car service?” Aubrey asked.

“Kind of,” Beca said. “When a bunch of us from the label go out they prefer to send a couple cars for the night. Saves any embarrassing stories in Ubers or cabs making their way to the press. It’s pretty smart I guess.” The car did a U turn and they slid in and headed back to the apartment. 

Neither of them were really tired when they got back so they pulled out some beers and talked on the couch. As Beca slipped over the line toward being a little drunk, she blurted out the one question she’d been dying to ask Aubrey since she came back.

“If you were having such a rad time in Mykonos, why’d you come back?” Beca asked. “You talk about it like you were having the time of your life. So why are you back here in nursing school?” It was one the thing she couldn’t figure out. Aubrey picked up her bottle and downed its contents.

“A baby died,” she said simply. Beca’s eyes widened.

“What?”  
“A baby died,” Aubrey repeated. “Doulas aren’t medical professionals. This woman just had me. She wanted a natural home birth. I was scared. So god damned scared. I could tell things were going badly, she was screaming and I begged her to consider a doctor, a nurse, a midwife, anyone, but she said no, I had to do it. I couldn’t do anything to save the baby. The umbilical cord was wrapped around her little neck. I held this woman’s dead infant in my hands and she blamed me.” Her eyes had closed as she told the story.

“Bree, that was not your fault,” Beca said.

“No, I know,” Aubrey said. “I know it’s not my fault, honestly. But after she was done blaming me, her husband showed me out. He was okay, he understood. But I was walking back to my apartment and I realised that I still want to help people have their babies. But I want to be able to do something other than stand there like a statue when it all goes wrong.”

“So that’s why you’ve done the midwife thing,” Beca said.

“Yeah,” Aubrey said, opening her eyes again. “It’s not the same as being a doctor, but it’s better than being able to do nothing. I’m never going to be able forget what it feels like to have that weight in my arms, that should be crying and kicking but is just… still.” Her eyes closedagain just for a second and Beca scooted over to hug her. 

“You’re going to be a kickass midwife, Aubrey,” Beca said. Aubrey held onto her for a few seconds, but then let her go.

“Thanks Beca,” she said. “I mean, it’s not as glamorous as what you’re doing but it’s what I want.”

“Glamorous is only a very, very small part of my job,” Beca said. “A lot of it is staring at screens and singing things over and over and eating half cold takeout while we try and finish tracks.”

“But you love it,” Aubrey said.

“I really fucking do,” Beca said. “Theo and Khaled aren’t who I would have pictured as being the kind of people to throw me my break, but I’m eternally going to owe them for this.”

“How long til your album is out?” Aubrey asked.

“I’m actually pretty much done, but I’m working on a few tracks for someone else for a project,” Beca said. “Soon, though. I think Theo said marketing are having a look at the best timeframe for it, but they want it out before summer for sure. Do you like, want to hear it?”

“You’re allowed to do that?” Aubrey asked.

“Yeah, it’s my fucking album,” Beca said. “I have a copy of it on my laptop.” She got up and retrieved her laptop from the study. 

“Has anyone outside of the studio even heard this?” Aubrey asked.

“Chloe heard bits of a few songs,” Beca said. “Emily helped write one, so she’s heard that one.”

“Emily helped you?” Aubrey asked.

“Of course dude, she’s a good songwriter,” Beca said. “She’s staying in Barden to do a Masters, but on summer breaks and stuff she’s going to come and hang out, work on some music.”

“Oh yeah, she said she wants to make a go of the psych thing on the group chat,” Aubrey remembered. “Good for her.” Beca put it on for Aubrey to listen to. She was oddly nervous - Aubrey wasn’t the kind of person to soften the blow if she didn’t like something so this was going to be the first time someone could give an opinion on this album that wasn’t on the payroll.

“Beca, this is amazing,” Aubrey said partway through the third song. “If the whole album is like this, wow. It’s really, really good.”

“Thanks,” Beca said. “Legacy co-wrote this one with me.” Aubrey listened intently to the rest of the song.

“You guys actually work really well together,” Aubrey said. “Man, this is great.” They kept the album on repeat while they kept talking, until they both figured they needed to get some sleep.

The following morning Aubrey made mention of how much she’d enjoyed the night before.

“Didn’t get out much in Mykonos?”

“Not really,” she said. “Didn’t know many people apart from pregnant women and there wasn’t many of those hitting the nightclub scene. I did go out solo a couple of times but I swear to god I couldn’t get Chloe out of my head. She’d have scolded me for going out on my own where I didn’t know anyone.”

“She would,” Beca smiled. “But seriously, feel free to tag along any time you like.”

It was a nice little routine that they etched out for themselves. Aubrey was studying hard and Beca was working. They split everything around the house, and when the weekend came they spent at least one night out with Beca’s colleagues to stop themselves from going stir crazy. The people Beca worked with liked Aubrey and didn’t mind her hanging out with them at all. So there was no shortage of drinks and dancing, and occasionally Beca or Aubrey found themselves dancing with an interested party. This particular night, Beca and the group had lost Aubrey to a girl with dead black hair and an admittedly great body. She reappeared with a frustrated pout beside Beca at the bar later into the night.

“What happened to that girl you were just dancing with?” Beca asked. “She was cute.”

“She was,” Aubrey said. “But even though she had her hands on my ass, and even on my boobs at one point she claimed she was straight as soon as I suggested leaving.”

“Right,” Beca said, rolling her eyes.

“I told her perhaps the fact that she was feeling me up might have caused some confusion,” Aubrey said. “Whatever. Not going to lie, I wouldn’t have minded a little action tonight.”

“Me either,” Beca said. “I worry that I’m never going to meet anyone now. Whenever I go out I spend the night talking to people about work things. And if I pick the wrong person, there’s going to be a news story.”

“Yeah that’s a side effect most people wouldn’t count on,” Aubrey said. “Whatever. I’m just the right amount of drunk that a hook up was sounding really great.”

“Been a while?” Beca asked.

“Way too long.”

“Same,” she said. “Fuck it, let’s go home. Most of the others are gone already anyway.” 

They were pretty much headed straight to bed once the car dropped them off, but Beca was keen on a shower first. She headed into the bathroom while Aubrey headed into her bedroom. After her shower she went into her own room and after she was done towelling her hair dry, she could hear noises coming from Aubrey’s room. Panting noises. She pulled some pajamas on and was about to crawl into bed when she suddenly realised she knew exactly what she was hearing.

Beca could hear Aubrey masturbating through the wall.

She and Chloe had learned pretty early that the walls weren’t great in this apartment and they’d devised a system for when Chloe was doing the whole phone sex thing with Chicago. But Aubrey had no idea that Beca could hear her pants and occasional moan. The slick sound as she apparently worked herself over nicely.

Honestly, it was making Beca incredibly wet. She was as hard up as Aubrey, easily, and knowing that she was in there getting herself off was hot. She could pretty much picture it in her head. But she wanted to see it up close, she wanted to -

And she was doing it before she realised. She’d gotten out of bed and was walking through Aubrey’s door. Aubrey was atop her bed, naked save for a thin little tank top, fingers of one hand buried inside herself and the others tweaking a nipple.

“What-“ Aubrey said, flustered at being caught but also clearly not wanting to stop what she was doing. Beca climbed onto her bed, separating her knees and then put a hand on Aubrey’s arm. Aubrey’s eyes snapped to hers. Beca couldn’t speak though, she didn’t trust her words in the slightest. She just looked between Aubrey’s eyes and the soaked hand between her legs. Aubrey slowly removed her hand and let her fingers trail up her abdomen, leaving a slick trail on the skin. Beca waited for just a second until she saw the slight nod from the other woman.

She let her fingers rub over Aubrey lightly for a second, coating them before she slowly pushed two inside her. The older woman’s body shuddered a little as she pumped them a couple of times. Beca had no idea what brought her to do this but she had her fingers inside Aubrey now and she could feel her own body igniting.

“Stop thinking,” Aubrey commanded softly. “Just keep going. Please.” There was something about that ‘please’, the almost begging tone. So Beca reached up with one hand and let it massage Aubrey’s breast for a moment before letting her thumb flick over the nipple. She let her tongue trace the trail Aubrey’s fingers had left on her abdomen. Aubrey swore under her breath and Beca finally stopped thinking. She shuffled down as her fingers began moving again, pressed a few soft and sloppy kisses to Aubrey’s inner thigh. Aubrey’s hands wound into her hair and that was enough for Beca to press her tongue against Aubrey’s clit. She felt a jerk from the body beneath her and kept going. 

She sucked at it softly, traced it with her tongue, fingers still moving steadily inside her. Aubrey was pushing hard with her hips, searching for more, so Beca added a third finger and was rewarded with a satisfied groan. She increased her pace with fingers and tongue alike, finding herself not able to get enough of how Aubrey tasted. This was absolutely crazy but there was no way she was stopping now. She was fucking Aubrey Posen in her apartment right now, something nobody would ever suggest as even a remote possibility, but the fact that she was knuckle deep in her roommate begged to differ.

“Oh god Beca!” Aubrey cried. “Shit.” Her body tensed and then snapped like a rubber band drawn too tightly, her peak washing over her. Beca moved her hand slowly a few times as she rode it out. She could feel her own need building inside her. If Aubrey wasn’t going to return the favour she was probably going to scream. She needed release badly. 

Luckily Aubrey was pinning her down the second she could move. She hastily stripped Beca’s shorts and underwear off, Beca helping by lifting her ass so it wasn’t a struggle. Aubrey’s eyebrow raised a little as she looked down at Beca.

“You’re already wet,” she said softly. Beca nodded. It had been impossible to keep herself from getting turned on. She’d felt the heat, the wetness between her legs increasing every time Aubrey had let out a little moan.

“Please touch me,” Beca said in response. Aubrey obediently kneeled down between her legs. Beca felt her tongue, lightly tracing over the wetness of her inner thighs first. Beca bit down hard on her lip. This was not what she needed. She needed -

“Fuck,” was all she could manage as Aubrey’s tongue dragged over her. She felt it curl into her as a thumb lightly pressed at her clit and she bucked into her face. This was what she needed. Aubrey kept going for a while, hissing as Beca’s hand fisted in her hair and tugged a little. Then she moved her mouth up to Beca’s clit and let her fingers enter her. 

Part of Beca was worried this was going to be over embarrassingly fast. The bigger part of Beca wanted her to hurry up because she needed this release in the worst way. Aubrey’s free hand pushed up her torso and grabbed roughly at her breast. Beca swore so she did it again and it wasn’t much longer until she was coming, hands holding Aubrey against her by the hair.

“Damn,” Beca panted. “God I needed that.” Aubrey collapsed into the bed next to her.

“Me too,” she said. They lay there for a few minutes, regaining their breath. 

“So... what are going to write this off as?” Aubrey asked.She handed Beca her shirt back and looked around for her own underwear.

“Alcohol, dry spell and needing release after a night out?” Beca said, tugging her clothes on.

“A one time deal,” Aubrey agreed. “I can live with that.”Beca nodded and disappeared back to her own bedroom.

It was not a one time deal. 

It ended up happening again the next two times theywent out. They returned home tipsy and handsy, wordlessly falling into bed and giving each other the release they craved. After that third time they decided maybe it was just something they did after a night out drinking. So there was no real reason to stop. They weren’t dating or anything. Just having semi-drunk sex.Friends helping friends release some pent up tension.

It was a pretty good arrangement, really. Beca was starting to become well known with the press surrounding her upcoming album and with that came groupies. Which was something she kind of found gross. These people knew nothing about her except that she made music. She wasn’t going anywhere near that. So when she went out she had the “don’t come anywhere near me” vibe locked down. And Aubrey was spending days at midwife school and nights studying hard. It was easier this way. They’d have sex and then just go back about their days. 

A couple more months passed of their casual sex arrangement and Beca’s album was due to release the next Friday, simultaneously with her lead single. It was a huge deal and she was getting increasingly nervous as the day approached. She’d spent a lot of nights talking with Aubrey about how it was sending her nuts, the pressure and the anticipation. Aubrey had only been encouraging, and on this particular night she’d told Aubrey that she was actually really glad to have her as a roommate. Aubrey had smiled and leaned into her shoulder, the two of them staying there for a while without saying a word.

The following morning, she’d been stunned to find Aubrey parked in front of her laptop looking at real estate listings. It made sense - Aubrey was like, richer than God now her trust was transferred. But just last night they’d talked about how nice it was having each other. It was confusing to say the least.

“Are you planning on moving out?” Beca asked, gesturing at her screen. Aubrey finished her sip of coffee.

“I thought it might be time to start looking at setting myself up,” Aubrey said. “I mean, I’ve really loved living with you and I’m so grateful that you didn’t just kick me out on that first night. We’ve gotten to be really close and you’re really important to me, but you’re a famous musician Beca, you don’t actually need a roommate.”

“It’s not an inconvenience,” Beca said softly. It bothered her that Aubrey wanted to leave but it wasn’t her place to talk her out of it. “You don’t need to hurry, I said I washappy to have you stay as long as you want.”

“Yes, I know. Thank you,” Aubrey said. 

“We’re headed out again tonight,” Beca said. “Did you want to tag along?”

“For sure,” Aubrey said. “Where to?”

“The Crush,” Beca said. She left Aubrey staring at her laptop making notes and made herself coffee instead, taking it back to her bedroom. She couldn’t figure out why this bothered her so much.

They spent the night mingling with Beca’s workmates, having a few drinks and chatting. They all hit the dancefloor eventually, the night going on quite late for what Beca and Aubrey were used to. Beca spent a couple of minutes talking to a guy who said he worked in promotions, politely dissuading him when he put a hand three quarters of the way up her thigh. She headed to the bar for a while, found a couple of her workmates there and they talked a little shop. They left after a while though and Beca checked her watch. It was getting on.

She scanned the room looking for Aubrey, realising she hadn’t seen her in quite a while. She decided was about ready to leave herself, feeling the aching throb settle low in her body as she thought about what they’d be doing when they got home. She finally spotted Aubrey dancing with some girl she didn’t recognise. Cute. Dark hair cut short. And she seemed to be very into Aubrey, if the location of her hands was any indication. She watched for a few moments and saw Aubrey’s hands make a move up the girl’s thighs - this would be the test. 

The girl moved close enough to lean across and talk into her ear. She saw Aubrey nod and then begin scanning the room herself. She locked eyes with Beca and then jerked her head for the girl to follow. She trailed after Aubrey as she made her way over to Beca. 

“Beca, this is Holly,” Aubrey said. “Holly, Beca.”

“Nice to meet you,” the girl half-called over the music.

“Likewise,” Beca said, awkwardly. “I’m about ready to call it a night. Should I expect you home tonight?”

“I think not,” Aubrey said. 

“I’ll send her home in one piece,” Holly promised. “More or less.” 

“Have fun,” Beca said. She waved them off. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Aubrey said. The new girl held a hand out to Aubrey, tugging her out of the club.

Beca watched them go with a weird ache in her chest. She downed the rest of her drink and realising she definitely had no reason to stay alone, she headed home. It was weird not having Aubrey there. Her body was still aching for the release it had grown accustomed to after nights out with Aubrey, but she was all alone this time. She didn’t even want to take matters into her own hands, it wasn’t the same any more. She almost tripped over her own feet when she realised she missed Aubrey. And wanted her. Beyond the hot post-dancing sex. She wanted her there. All the time, not just in her bed but in every way imaginable. She didn’t want her to move out, she didn’t want her to go. She wanted her to stay. 

But she couldn’t have her. Holly was having her.

She sighed, swallowing the sick feeling down and went to change, pulling on a t-shirt and some shorts to sleep in before deciding she wanted a cup of coffee. She headed downstairs and waited for it to brew. Just as she pulled a mug down from the cupboard, she heard the front door open and close softly. Before she could stick her head out to track the source of the noise, Aubrey was propelling her back into the kitchen. She pushed Beca back against the counter softly, their eyes searching each other for a few short moments before locking. She leaned down a little, and Beca leaned up, their lips parting and almost chasing each other for a couple of long, torturous seconds. Beca’s eyes closed. She felt Aubrey’s thumb tracing the side of her jaw, and then she kissed her. 

They’d kissed before during their late night sex, but not like this. Aubrey’s tongue was driving into her mouth, teasing against her own firmly. She kissed her passionately, hands holding her head in place. Beca was kissing her back just as eagerly, wanting this as much as she evidently did. Aubrey began to slow the embrace down, still holding Beca’s face in her hands as she pulled back. 

“We got in the cab and I felt sick,” Aubrey said. “About four blocks into the trip I realised... it felt like I was cheating on you. Which I shouldn’t feel because we’re not together except - Beca, we’re kind of a thing aren’t we?” Beca nodded.

“I think we might be,” Beca said softly. Her own hands settled on Aubrey’s waist. “I’m glad you’re here.” Aubrey lifted her up onto the counter top and kissed her again. Her arms wrapped around Beca’s waist and she stepped in. Beca let her hands find their way into Aubrey’s hair and tangled her fingers in it. Their kisses were slow and long, lips curving into smiles as they kissed. Beca’s legs hooked around Aubrey’s thighs so they could press tightly against each other. Minutes raced by, but they were completely surrendered to this moment, to each other. The next time they parted, Beca rested her forehead on Aubrey’s.

“Don’t go,” she whispered. “Don’t move out, Aubrey. Stay here. With me.”

“I’ll stay,” she said. Beca moved her back so she could meet her eyes, and Aubrey said it again. “I want to stay.” Beca shuffled a little and got down off the counter. Her plan for coffee was long forgotten. She was leading Aubrey to the bedroom - to her bedroom.

This was new. Their previous encounters were all in Aubrey’s room. Probably out of convenience, hers was first down the hall. But for some reason it felt fitting that they were in Beca’s room for the first time now. It felt like the start of something new all over again starting from the soft and gentle kisses as they stripped each other’s clothes off. Fingertips that were once rough and eager now moved feather light across each other’s skin, Aubrey’s moving almost restlessly against Beca’s face as if she could barely stand how precious and delicate this moment really was. Beca let her face turn into the touch of her hand. Then Aubrey’s thumb lightly brushed its way across her lower lip for the second time that night, Beca tilting up to meet the incoming kiss. So much softer than the others they’d shared so far, but just as passionate and somehow it felt a lot more intimate as they finally made their way to the bed in a tangle.

Beca caught the tiniest of tremors in the muscles of Aubrey’s jaw as she let her fingers push into her, so as Aubrey exhaled with a shudder she pressed two soft kisses into that exact spot. They’d had sex before, but never quite like this. Their eyes were drawn to each other, their hands barely lifted from each other’s skin. Beca couldn’t help but fleetingly compare it to all the other times and decided that every single aspect of this was better, from that first kiss in the kitchen until the end, with the two of them curling into one entangled form and sharing soft kisses under the half pulled blanket instead of sneaking off their separate ways.

“We need to talk about this at some point,” Beca murmured as her arm tightened over Aubrey’s waist. They were curled into one another, comfortable and close.

“In the morning,” Aubrey said into her hair. “But it felt pretty perfect to me.” She felt Beca nod and they both fell asleep.

The next morning, they woke still tangled together, this time with Aubrey spooning Beca tightly. Aubrey began lightly kissing the crook of Beca’s neck, watching the little hairs stand on end. There was a fumble under the blanket and Beca interlaced their fingers.

“Feels good,” Beca mumbled. She rolled over and aimed a kiss somewhere on Aubrey’s skin. Aubrey watched Beca’s bleary eyes open, a smile creeping across her face as they locked eyes. She tightened her arm around Beca and they snuggled in closer for a few minutes. But they needed to talk so Beca rolled over and put enough distance between them that they could have a conversation.

“So last night,” Beca said. “I meant it. I want you to stay. But not like, down the hall. I want you to stay right here. With me, in this bed.”

“You sure?” Aubrey said. 

“Really sure,” Beca said. “I hated the idea of you with that other girl, I hated even seeing you dance with her. It felt weird and foreign, and it’s because you’re supposed to be mine. I’m supposed to be yours. We were pretending that it was just late night sex and all that but I don’t want to pretend, not when I could have the real thing.”

“God I want that, too. We just let the pretending it wasn’t a thing go on for a ridiculously long time,” Aubrey said. “I think at some point... living here, sharing everything we’ve shared... I’m going to say something really stupid here.”

“Bree,” Beca said, “It’s not stupid. I’m in love with you too.” Aubrey couldn’t believe she’d just read her mind like that. Or that she’d even said it so casually. She leaned over and kissed her softly.

“Then I’m definitely planning on staying right here with you,” she said. They kissed again, lazy and sweet in the morning light.

“Let’s get up and go out,” Beca said. “Brunch.”

“That sounds perfect,” Aubrey said. They managed to pull themselves out of bed and got prepared to go out. Aubrey wondered how they’d handle being out and about together. Beca was not one to tolerate invasions of privacy well, and they’d literally just gotten together. But as they hit the street to walk the few blocks toward some cafes, Beca slipped her hand into Aubrey’s. Their fingers interlaced and Aubrey smiled as they walked.

They managed to make it through a relaxed brunch and didn’t have any issues with press until they stepped outside to head home. A pair of photographers were waiting, snapping some pictures as the two women walked hand in hand.

“Beca, who’s the girl?” one of them asked.

“Do we have to have this conversation right now?” Beca asked, eyes rolling. “For fuck’s sake. Fine. You know what? This is my girlfriend Aubrey. Please don’t follow us home.” The photographers snapped a few more pictures but dropped off their tail as they continued to walk.

“So girlfriend, huh?” Aubrey said teasingly. “I think I like that. But we have one little problem.”

“What’s that?”

“We’re going to have to figure out a way to tell all of the Bellas before that little piece of news gets dropped in a tabloid magazine,” Aubrey pointed out. “Or they’re gonna be mad. Chloe in particular.” Beca grimaced.

“Yikes,” she said. “Put it in the group chat quickly, that way it’ll head off any news. I’d prefer we have a chance to talk to Chlo first but circumstance isn’t going to allow for that.” Aubrey kept her hand in Beca’s and used her other one to pull her cell out. She angled it to take a picture of the two of them, pressing her lips to Beca’s cheek for the shot, and simply added ‘so this has been happening… long story, but we’re both happy’ before shoving it back in her pockets. Beca shook her head. 

“What?” Aubrey said. 

“I really don’t think Chloe is going to settle for that as an explanation,” Beca said. Sure enough, Aubrey’s phone began to ring, Beca laughing as Aubrey answered it. She happily walked alongside as Aubrey answered the onslaught of questions, waiting for just a second after she’d hung up before tugging Aubrey to a stop. 

“She okay now?”

“She wants to come visit when she’s on break,” Aubrey said. “But yes.” Beca let her fingertips run along Aubrey’s jaw, tilting her face down so she could kiss her. Aubrey let her arms wind around Beca’s waist, pulling her in.

“My life is about to get a little insane,” Beca said quietly. “Is that okay with you? You’re probably going to get some cameras shoved in your face from time to time while this album comes out.” Aubrey pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“I’m okay with anything,” Aubrey said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Beca murmured. She pressed her lips back to Aubrey’s, and forgot about everything else.


End file.
